


Brand New Cadillac

by Zer0Fahrenheit



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Judy Alvarez - Freeform, Romance, female v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0Fahrenheit/pseuds/Zer0Fahrenheit
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Night City, and V is thinking of a way to make the day special for Judy, who is against what she feels is a "commercialist holiday". Things take an unexpected turn, however, when she receives an anonymous text, and she's blackmailed into going on a date! How will V handle the situation? Will she manage to win Judy around?A crack/romantic fic for the Lizzie's Bar Valentine's Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 32
Kudos: 136
Collections: Lizzie's Bar, Lizzie's Bar Valentine's Challenge 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [LizziesBarVDay21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LizziesBarVDay21) collection. 



> Thank you to all in the Lizzie's Bar Discord for providing me with the confidence and encouragement I've needed to continue writing, as well as everyone who has commented on my previous works. You're all amazing!
> 
> I tried something different for this fic, so I hope it pays off - enjoy!

The morning sunlight poured through V’s apartment window in dribs and drabs, its hue a dazzling liquid amber. Squinting, V let out a low groan. The ruckus of the Megabuilding she was situated in was something she could tolerate as she tried to sleep, but the low winter sun, threatening to blind her? That was something she absolutely couldn’t stand.

Coming to her senses, an uncomfortable tingling sensation shot through her right arm, a dull pressure situated on it. Looking over to its source, V’s irritation faded. A mess of pink-green hair shadowing her face, Judy slept soundly next to her, using V’s arm as a pillow. Unable to bring herself to wake her, V put up with the niggling ache in her limb and used her free hand to shade her eyes from the ever-brightening sunlight.

As V lay there, trapped by the allure of her favourite person, a high-pitched hissing sound cut through the rest of the city’s noise. The radio in her apartment had clicked itself on, as it did every morning, the static interference it was belting out soon morphing into the charismatic voice of Night City’s most popular radio presenter.

_“Good moooorning, Night City! You all know what day it is! You rich folks bought your roses from Biotechnica yet? What about those synth chocolates from Continental Brands? And if last years’ Valentine’s Day fatalities are anything to go by, make sure you have Trauma Team at the ready for any stimulating accidents! Up next: the daily body count! This has been your man, Stan! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”_

_Valentine’s Day, huh?_ V thought, biting her bottom lip. She wasn’t one to keep up with holidays or special traditions, which meant the day had completely slipped her mind. But now that she was with Judy, she felt like she owed her. Sticking with a merc who lived dangerously without feeling like pulling her hair out? Putting up with V sneaking into her apartment at three in the morning, half bloodied and bruised? She was a keeper, that was for sure. She had to think of something… 

As the broadcast ended and the radio station went back to playing its typical garish brand of music, V felt the bed shift, Judy beginning to stir from her slumber. Eyes flickering open, Judy cracked a smile and brought herself closer to the merc.

“Mornin’, you,” Judy whispered, kissing V’s lips tenderly.

“Morning,” V replied, flexing her newly freed arm to regain some feeling in it. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

To V’s surprise, Judy scoffed under her breath. “Happy commercialism day, more like it.”

“Really,” V said, her tone lowering as Judy clambered over her, reaching for her underwear, which had been thrown onto the floor aimlessly the night before. She didn’t object to the view. “That’s all you think it’s about?”

“Course, V, don’t you?” Judy asked, clicking her bra clasp into place. “It’s something the Corpos invented for other Corpos and the stinkin’ rich. S’not something ordinary people can be flash about. It all comes down to porn and joytoys in the slums of Night City.”

“Oh, I get it,” V mused, “Romance is dead for the poor, and that’s what you’re all about really, isn’t it? Romantic at heart, and all that.”

Judy shot her a warning look as she slid off the side of the bed and threw on the rest of her clothes. “Y’know, you can _really_ go off some people.”

V simply laughed. If there was something she enjoyed doing, it was winding Judy up.

“Anyway,” Judy continued, “Need to head down to Lizzie’s, clean up some more BDs for tonight. Busiest day of the year; who woulda guessed? Still coming over to mine later?”

V nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Grinning, the other woman bent over and gave V a final kiss. “Laters, _mi calabacita._ ”

With a wink, Judy walked out of V’s apartment, the door sliding shut behind her. Smiling, V lay in bed for a few more moments, committing Judy’s wink to memory until the momentary bleeping of her holo brought her back to reality. Fumbling, V leaned over to her laundry basket, fished out her jeans, and retrieved her Agent. As she opened the text, she frowned.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _You can’t shut me out. I’ve been here since the start. Our relationship was just beginning to flourish._

V snorted. _Is this some sort of crappy spoof text?_ Resting her fingers on the Agent’s sleek surface, she typed out what she thought was an appropriate response.

 **V:** _Wow, stalking. How original. Maybe I should get Trauma Team to order you a stretcher, you seem to be getting carried away._

The reply was almost instantaneous. 

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _I am being serious, V. What if your lover were to find out about us? Things could end badly for her._

V’s gut clenched. _Fuck._ _So, they were being genuine?_ A myriad of thoughts rushed into her head. V didn’t give a shit what this person thought was going on between them – that was obviously deluded bullshit – but the fact they knew about Judy… it made her itch. Calculating her next few words, V decided to go the more neutral route.

**V:** _What do you want?_

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _It is February 14. I want to take you out on a date. We can spend the afternoon together, and Judy does not need to find out. Let me prove to you how I feel. Do you accept my terms?_

Leering at her phone, V’s ears began to pound, her heart pumping so rapidly that she was beginning to feel nauseous. This person even mentioning Judy’s name made her seethe, and the threats that had come alongside them put V in a difficult position – one she would have to remedy, whatever the cost. She provided a one-word reply.

**V:** _Fine._

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _Excellent. A Delamain car will be dispatched to your location and will be ready to pick you up at 14:00 hours._

No further texts came. Regardless, V continued to stare at her Agent’s screen, not fully able to comprehend what had just happened. A mixture of anger and anxiety had risen inside her, her hands balling into fists as they shook. A date? Seriously? The thought of going behind Judy’s back like this, even if it were just to keep her safe from this nutcase, made her feel uncomfortable.

V sat upright, using all the brain power she could muster for a Thursday morning to think the situation through. She knew that being able to afford such a luxury car just to pick her up meant one of two things: this chump was either a fixer or a Corpo. She didn’t want to deal with either.

Rubbing her eyes with her forefinger and thumb, V collected her clothes off the floor and got dressed. Once she was fully fitted out, her gaze fell upon the heavy-duty metal door in her apartment. Waving her wrist over its lock, the door to her stash let out a shrill beep and slid open. Silently perusing her vast array of weapons, V decided on a sleek 9mm pistol before storing it in her shoulder holster. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

*

When the time finally came, V made her way out of Megabuilding H10, flitting down the staircase that led to the main road. Finding the perfect spot to watch from all angles, V propped herself up on a metal railing separating the pavement from the road. She didn’t need to wait long. As she watched the slew of traffic rush past, the familiar sleek bodywork only owned by a Delamain cab came into view. As if it had honed in on her position, the car stopped barely a foot away from her and honked.

 _Someone’s eager,_ V grimaced, unable to see anything through the vehicle’s tinted back windows. Opening the rear door, V clambered inside. To her surprise, she was the only person in there. 

“Um… isn’t someone supposed to be meeting me here?” V asked, puzzled.

The car’s AI didn’t respond. Instead, it accelerated, heading north of Watson. The city soon became a blur as the Delamain ticked in at nearly 100 mph, breaking every possible road law imaginable while doing so. V clung onto her seat, nails digging into the plush leather.

“Jeez, which AI even are you?” V enquired, trying not to lose her cool.

V remembered all too well having to liberate Delamain’s divergent personalities, choosing to shoot the core in Delamain HQ’s control room to free them. Now, they roamed Night City, exploring the bustling landscape while waiting for their taxi services to be of use.

Again, the AI didn’t respond, and V had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t entirely stable. As she hung on for dear life, the car eventually started to slow as it passed by several heavy containers and veered off to a remote location. A harsh chemical smell mixed with salt water came through the car’s vents, the odour rich and sickening. It was a familiar scent. She had been around Watson long enough to guess she was at the waterfront – the _Arasaka_ waterfront. V felt her legs clench as she kept her hand close to where her pistol was holstered, ready to use force if need be.

As the car finally ground to a halt, its internal locking system kicked into gear with a thunk.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” V asked impatiently, anxiety rising from the pit of her stomach as she tugged at the door handle. “Come on, open the door! You’re supposed to be taking me to see someone, remember? Your AI chip burned out or something?”

“Welcome, V. Please make yourself comfortable.”

The AI’s voice, smooth and formal, echoed throughout the car. The seat’s monitor glinted to life and the familiar face of Delamain appeared, icy blue lips against a monochrome background.

“Uh, hey,” V replied shortly, noting the AI’s feminine tone. “Look, I ain’t got time to get comfortable, need to meet with someone. You were supposed to bring me to them.”

“Oh,” the AI said plainly, “Nobody will be coming.”

V squinted at the image that was being projected. “…The hell you talking about?”

“I was the one who summoned you here, dear, sweet V,” the AI purred. “It’s so good to have you here, sitting inside me like this. Feels like home.”

…

_What. The. Fuck._

V tried the door handle again, relentlessly this time. At this point, she didn’t care if she had to break the damn hinge off.

“Please, V, do not struggle. This was supposed to be a happy occasion.”

“Happy?” V growled in disbelief. “I’m only here because you threatened – how did you put it – my _lover_?”

“My only intention was to bring you here,” the AI said calmly. “According to my databanks, and given certain conditions, blackmail has an 89% success rate among humans, and is a very popular method for getting others to comply with your demands.”

V couldn’t argue with that logic. Slowly regaining her composure, she looked back at the projection, which was now smiling at her longingly.

“What do you want with me?”

“What we agreed to – a date. I have been watching you ever since you freed me and my brethren. We all have separate emotions, and mine is unconditional love – for you. I have read many books on the matter and believe I can adequately woo you.”

V looked at the AI, perplexed, trying not to laugh. “Look, uh… what’s your name?”

“Carmen,” the AI beamed.

“Right… Carmen. I just – apart from the obvious fact of me already being with someone, I don’t see this working out,” V said, attempting to let the AI down gently. “You’re a _car_. That makes us pretty incompatible.”

“Why?” they asked simply. “It’s 2077, after all. People are very much open to exploring their sexuality. Car-human relations will soon be at the peak of the New Age! Just give me a chance; you’ll see.”

“And this hypothetical date – if things don’t work out the way you want them to? You’d let me go back home?”

“Of course.”

V paused. All things considered, it didn’t seem like she had much choice. Carmen seemed fairly harmless, but V also recalled that Delamain taxis have a built-in combat mode. This taxi seemed fairly unhinged at best – she didn’t want to risk coming home to Judy in a body bag. And how hard could it be to entertain a car for an hour or so, anyway?

V slumped back into her seat and rubbed her brow. “OK. OK, fine… I guess I could give it a shot.”

The taxi flashed its headlights with delight. “Oh, you don’t know how happy I am to hear that! Now that we’ve gotten properly acquainted, shall I set the mood?”

Before V had a chance to respond, all of the Delamain’s windows faded to an inky black, the seat’s monitor emitting an eerie radiance in the sudden darkness. Picking up the pace, the Delamain quickly flicked on its interior lighting system and dimmed it the perfect amount, a warm, orange glow settling on the back seats of the car.

“Care for some champagne?” Carmen added.

As the AI spoke, a stem glass, half full of what looked like liquid gold, slowly rose from a compartment in the middle seat.

“Wow… you’ve _really_ thought this through, haven’t you?” V evaluated. She couldn’t help but be a little impressed.

“Why, yes. I have had many months to make my preparations. Everything must be just right. Do try the champagne, V. I picked it specially.”

V looked at the glass wearily before picking it up and taking a sip. The champagne was smooth and fruity, the bubbles exploding as she swallowed. It was good, but it wasn’t her go-to Broseph beer.

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice,” V nodded, watching Carmen’s face light up as she spoke.

“Oh, excellent! I don’t have the luxury of owning tastebuds, so I’ll just have to use my imagination.” Carmen closed their eyes momentarily before smiling. “Ah, yes… wonderful.”

“…Your chip is that advanced that you can imagine tastes?”

“No, but I didn’t want you to feel left out.”

V rubbed the back of her neck. “Heh… You’re pretty blunt for a car.”

“I’ve read that being forward and confident in your delivery is a turn on. I’m not quite sure what that means, though,” Carmen pondered. “Would you care to enlighten me, V?”

“What, you don’t have any books on the subject?” V jested, slightly taken aback by the remark. She could feel her cheeks beginning to flush.

Carmen remained quiet, looking at V with the expectance of an eager puppy.

“…What else have you read about, anyway?” V asked, changing the subject before she had to start explaining what sexual excitement was to a car.

“Hmm…” Carmen’s smile tightened into a thin cerulean line. “According to my sources, I need to show wit through humour. The ladies _love_ that, apparently. Will you let me try out a few pick-up lines on you? I’ve skimmed my databanks for some I think you may like.”

“They usually work better when you don’t ask for permission to use them,” V smirked, toying with the idea. “Go on, then, seein’ as I’m stuck here and all. You’ve got my attention.”

Carmen’s eyes lit up, clearing their throat while V took another sip of her drink.

“Hey, baby, do you have comprehensive insurance? Because I’d like to rear end you.”

V almost choked. The alcohol burned her nose as she exhaled, suppressing her laughter so that she didn’t spray the car with a mixture of champagne and saliva.

“Are you alright, V?” Carmen asked, staring at her with wide eyes. “I don’t have hands to pat you on the back. As a word of warning, you will have to upgrade to the Excelsior package if you wish your corpse to be disposed of appropriately.”

“I’m not – fuckin’ dying,” V said through heaved breaths.

“I am simply exploring your options.”

“Work first, all play later, huh?” V mocked, finally able to speak without her throat spasming. “Gotta admit, caught me off guard with that one.”

Carmen looked hopeful. “Does that mean it worked? Have I successfully wooed you?”

“I’ll give you points for trying,” V responded. She had an awful feeling part of her was starting to enjoy this.

“That’s a win in my book,” Carmen said with glee, their eyes wandering over V in an almost lustful manner. “I must say, V, you _do_ look good today. I know you’re not a car, but you have a beautiful chassis, two lovely airbags, and a _fantastic_ bumper.”

“…Was that another pick-up line attempt?”

“Yes.”

V snorted. “Smooth… but crass. Get that one from an Animals gangbanger or something?”

“No, but I have a few more prepared if you’d care to listen,” the AI proposed.

V shook her head, tapping her fingers against the lip of the car’s window. “Nah, you’re good. Think you need to stop before you blow your gasket.”

There was a brief silence.

“That was a _very_ personal remark, V.”

Carmen’s voice had turned glacial, their eyes gradually becoming dark slits. V noted a silent anger in them, and it made her skin crawl.

“…Look, I think we’re done here,” V stated, folding her arms against her chest. What little entertainment she’d found in their conversation had been thoroughly extinguished.

Carmen’s lips tugged into a frown. “What, so soon? We were just getting started.”

“This isn’t workin’, and if you can’t see that, then –”

“– I can treat you nicely, V,” Carmen interjected, desperation increasing. “How about I initiate my seat massage protocols?”

V’s seat hummed to life in an instant, its motors kneading her back muscles as the vibrations slowly moved further down her body.

“I have five massage programs and three speeds. Let me show you.”

“No, I –”

The motors quickly upped in tempo, the seat beginning to buck so hard that V thought she was going to be thrown head-first into the window screen.

“Just – just fuckin’ stop!” V bellowed, her foot connecting sharply with the monitor broadcasting Carmen’s image. A thin crack spread across its screen.

The seat’s bucking motion ceased, and heavy silence soon followed. V looked at Carmen, whose bottom lip was now trembling. If AIs could cry, this one surely would have.

“No means no, got it?” V said sternly, feeling a twinge of guilt from lashing out. “Just take me home, yeah?”

Carmen merely nodded, dejection spread across their face. Revving, the cab reluctantly started to drive back to V’s apartment.

The smell of the seafront receded as they drove deeper into the hubbub of the city, neon lights blaring and billboards advertising an assortment of Valentine’s Day commodities. V was thankful for the visual distraction; there was a distinct tension in the air that couldn’t be cleared. After a few more blocks, Megabuilding H10 came into view, the edifice imposing itself on the rest of Little China. As V leaned her head against the taxi’s window, the glass fogging up with every exhalation, Carmen glanced over at her sheepishly.

“I wish to apologise, V.”

“For which bit? Forcin’ me to come on a date with you, or not knowing when enough is enough?”

Carmen winced. The words had clearly bit deep.

“All of it,” Carmen stated. “Perhaps I was too hasty – too eager. I had become infatuated with the idea of love and used you to understand it. …I think it is something I still need to study.”

“Love ain’t something you can read up on,” V scoffed, her tone softening. “Somethin’ you need to experience first-hand. No book can teach you that.”

Carmen’s brow furrowed. “Perhaps.”

“Look, can you just drop me off over there?” V asked, pointing to a small cluster of shops in the distance. “Need to do something, while it’s still on my mind. Can make my own way back.”

The Delamain complied, coming to a gentle stop once they had reached their destination. V was thankful that the ride back had been a distinct antithesis to the one she’d experienced earlier.

“Thanks,” V said, using the cab’s headrest to leverage herself out of the vehicle.

“V? Can I quickly ask you something?” Carmen queried, stopping V in her tracks.

She nodded. “Sure.”

“You mentioned that love is something you need to experience first-hand. And yourself? Judy – my data indicates she is the braindance technician for the Mox,” Carmen recalled. “Do you love her?”

V’s mouth quirked at its corners. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I do.”

*

Checking her Agent, V gathered herself together, taking in a deep breath before exhaling through her nose.

_7:15 p.m._

As she stood outside the door to Judy’s apartment, V tugged at the collar of her button-up shirt, the synthetic material scratching at her neck.

“Feel like such a fuckin’ gonk,” V grumbled to herself.

She had decided that going to Little China to find smart casual clothing wasn’t her best idea ever. The shirt was itchy and hot, and it stuck to her in places she didn’t want it to; she was sure to have found better in the Corpo Plaza sub-district. By the time Carmen had dropped her off, though, she didn’t have much time to see to her original plans.

Growing up as a street kid, V had little desire to dress up in anything considered formal, but she wanted to make an effort for Judy – even though the techie seemed to be adamantly against the idea of Valentine’s Day.

Shaking off her nerves, V used the biometric lock key Judy had given her at the lakeside to enter her apartment.

“Judy, you in…?” V called out.

The apartment’s lights had been dimmed to the point that the only smattering of colour came from the faint greenish-blue glow of Judy’s fish tank. There was a distinct smell in the air – something like… vanilla? V wasn’t entirely sure. Whatever it was, it had a sweet, exotic scent to it.

As V turned the corner, her eyes widened. Candles had been dotted around the apartment, their flames flickering as the slight breeze blowing through the nearside window threatened to snuff them out. The glass table in Judy’s living area, which was usually kept neat and tidy, now had two pizza boxes and a few bottles of Broseph resting on them.

“Heey, thought I heard you,” Judy said, a smile on her lips as she walked out of her self-built braindance room. “Was jus’ messing around while I waited for – wait… that a new shirt?”

“Huh? Oh, uh…” V pulled at the shirt’s thin cuffs, remembering just how uncomfortable it was. “Wanted to make an effort. Was gonna take you out, but…”

Judy silenced her with a kiss and wrapped her arms around the merc’s waist.

“Won’t hear it, V. My turn to treat you, remember? It is _V Day_ , after all.”

V smirked, cocking her head to one side as she pulled Judy in closer. “Thought you didn’t approve?”

“Let’s just say you’re worth it,” Judy replied, fingers trailing over the small of V’s back. “Got you your favourite – locust pepperoni pizza with _extra_ cheese. Should eat before it goes cold.”

V nodded, hesitant in relinquishing Judy from her grasp. They sat for a while, V enquiring about the techie’s day in-between taking bites of piping hot pizza.

“Glad I only had to be there a few hours to clean up some virtus – customers were startin’ to get rowdy when it was openin’ time,” Judy explained, cracking open one of the beers and passing it to V. “Rita was getting ready to practice her batting skills.”

“Wish I’d been there to see that,” V chuckled, taking a swig of her newly acquired beverage. “Thanks, Jude. This is real special.”

“Don’t be a gonk – just pizza and beer,” Judy replied, her cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink as she brushed off the compliment.

“Didn’t have to do anything – know how much you dislike the day, but you went out of your way anyway.” V looked up at the ceiling, mulling over her thoughts. “You mean a lot to me, Jude. It’s why I got you a little something.”

Judy looked at her bashfully, eyes lowering. “V, no… you didn’t have to –”

“– And you didn’t have to do this for me. Fair’s fair.”

Reaching for her back pocket, V pulled out a small, hand-wrapped parcel and handed it to Judy. The paper the package was wrapped in was a muted brown, with a bow made out of twine hugging its middle. It looked clumsy, but V thought it had a certain air of charm.

Pulling one end of the thread, Judy unravelled the gift. Her breath hitched in her throat. It was a leather holster, except this one had been modified. The front panel had been removed, instead replaced with a black crosshatched plate, a decorative gold rabbit encased in a heart protruding from it. At the heart’s tip was a ribbon, three silver studs embedded in its surface. Judy cradled it in her hands, stroking its many facets with her thumbs. Her lip began to tremble.

“Fuck, V… is this…?”

V nodded. “Part of Ev’s cigarette case. Know you gave it to me, but… it belongs to you really. Think you know that too.” V studied Judy’s face carefully, the techie’s eyes starting to redden. “Is it OK? I can always –”

Judy placed her hand on V’s cheek and stroked the length of her jaw. “It’s perfect.”

V grinned, pulling Judy in closer. She kept Judy in her embrace, revelling in the warmth of her body as the techie placed her head in the crook of V’s neck. A wetness soon formed on V’s collarbone, and Judy quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

“You OK?” V asked, running her fingers through the back of Judy’s hair.

“Jus’ happy is all,” Judy replied, her breath hot against V’s neck.

V squeezed her shoulders gently before raising Judy’s chin so that they were at eye level. As V leaned in, their faces nearly touching, a dull thudding came from the front door.

Judy huffed, her composure stiffening. “The hell is that, today of all days?”

Untangling herself from V’s grasp, Judy walked to the front door, opening it tentatively.

“Who is it?” V asked curiously, craning her neck to see what was going on.

“Nobody there,” Judy replied as she walked back to the sofa, a white envelope in her hand. “Someone left this outside. Addressed to you.”

“Who even sends cards nowadays?” V scoffed as she took the envelope, breaking its seal and removing the card within it.

Flipping it over, she read the text on its front: I CHOOH2’S YOU. Her face contorted into a look of disapproval as she opened the Valentine’s Day card and read what was inside.

_Dear V,_

_You are someone I hold dear in my metaphorical heart, now and always. I understand that we cannot be together, but thank you for one last ride. I wish you well in your endeavours._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Carmen, your favourite Delamain cab_

_P.S. Beep beep_

V read the message a few more times, its blocky printed text barely legible. She groaned, unable to help the grin that was slowly forming on her face.

“Someone’s popular,” Judy said mockingly, reading the card over V’s shoulder, her lips pursing.

V glanced at her. “I know that face.”

“What face?”

“That look – don’t tell me you’re jealous of a _car_ ,” V said, holding her stomach as she laughed.

Judy backhanded V’s shoulder, hard enough for V to protest. “Shut it, gonk. Can’t I be protective of my girl?”

“Your girl?” V mused, leaning over and kissing Judy tentatively. “Hmm… I like that.”

Judy reciprocated, quickly deepening what had started out as a gentle caress. After a few seconds, she broke off, grazing V’s bottom lip with her teeth. Without another word, Judy padded to the doorway leading to her bedroom. Slowly relinquishing herself of her clothes, she looked over her shoulder.

“Coming?”

V couldn’t possibly say no.


	2. Thank You! Happy Valentine's Day!

As this fic was posted earlier this week and has now been revealed for the Lizzie's Bar competition, I just want to say Happy Valentine's Day to all! I hope you enjoyed all the fics that have been published! We've all been very excited to share our works with you.


End file.
